


播放事故

by ADbiubiu



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbiubiu/pseuds/ADbiubiu
Summary: 代发 此号非作者
Relationships: raken - Relationship, 拉啃
Kudos: 8





	播放事故

播放事故

DXX_naix_ud  
2020年1月14日

金元植在直播上当众啃了李在焕的脖子，甚至舔了一口。

李在焕大脑当机，处理器有些卡顿，说了一句。

“啊拉比就是这么爱我……”

关了直播，李在焕掏出手机看评论。

“我靠，金元植”李在焕拿着手机冲着坐在一边听歌的金元植大吼“你他妈直播的时候啃我脖子”

化妆师把他的头掰过来，仔细擦掉蹭到脸颊上的一道黑印。

合着您才知道啊，您的嘴和您的脑子不是一个系统啊。

金元植嘿嘿一笑，说“没忍住，咱今晚继续，昨晚就一次，感觉不太够啊”

化妆师手一抖，刷子落在地上。

她突然有些自责，为什么自己的耳朵和脑子是一个系统的。

趁着年轻力壮要多享受青春，金元植撕开保险套包装的时候对李在焕说了这句，这句话之后就成了他的至理名言，每当他想过分消耗体力的时候就会这么劝诫李在焕。金元植告诉李在焕男人25岁以后性功能会下降，等到了30岁他想要自己也心有余而力不足了。

昨天晚上，金元植做了大概一个小时的前戏，硬是在开始前就把李在焕整射了一次，困得眼睛睁不开。

回想起来他还记得开始前金元植点了两片香薰蜡烛，那味道似乎是小甜柑和肉桂，点燃后，辛辣的味道之后是柔腻的甜味。

他被金元植从脚趾舔到了脖子，脚趾被金元植含在嘴里，金元植的舌头在他的趾缝间来回舔舐，然后亲了亲他的脚尖。李在焕舒爽的缩着，在昏头前他突然庆幸自己的脚很健康。

金元植把他搂在怀里亲着他的额头，李在焕眼睛里还氲着一层水汽，墙面上是烛光后他们两交叠的身影，要不是金元植这会正粗暴得在他体内进出，这画面简直可以去拍电影。

李在焕被磨着前列腺颤抖着射了出来，第二次射精后他浑身无力，骨头都是酥软酸胀的。他靠在金元植的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧催他快点结束了。

他今年28岁，已经过了对性渴求的年龄了，奈何金元植实在会撩拨，像是长在他的兴奋上一样。他不需要做什么，只是在李在焕耳边往他耳朵里吹气，就可以让李在焕头脑发昏。

隔天早上，李在焕从金元植怀里醒来，搂着他的男人睡得正熟，李在焕稍微动了一下就被他搂得更紧一些。李在焕贴着他的胸口听着他沉沉的心跳，突然想起来他们第一次做爱的时候。

那天他喝了金元植开的马姆齐甜酒，这酒甜腻利口，却是烈性葡萄酒。李在焕喝了四杯后，才后知后觉额发现自己醉了。翻倒的甜酒被室温烘烤得生出了一些丁香的气味，混合着室内的香氛，李在焕早已晕头转向。

一片迷蒙中，他仿佛做了一个梦，梦里他平躺在长满青苔的岩石上。柔软的蕨类植物，每一簇都像是舌苔一样在，随着他身体的颤栗，一寸寸地攀附到他的皮肤上。阳光透过树丛洒落在他的身上，星星点点的暖光烘烤他每一个毛孔。溪水从岩缝间涌起，从他的腿间钻进他的身体，他浑身的血管都在膨胀扩张，去接受这源源不断的快感。

森林间温暖的风都带着腥气。

他睁开眼睛，看见金元植躺在他身侧正在看着他，意识慢慢回拢，他发觉自己早已浑身赤裸，腿间一片潮湿，金元植的手指正插在他的后穴内。

见他醒了，金元植亲了一下他的鼻子。

他的手指在他的穴道内，指腹按着肠肉，金元植磨圆的指甲蹭着他穴肉下有些硬的那一点。刺激到前列腺让李在焕缩着脚趾，从身体深处流出一股肠液。他全身上下只剩下一半的意识，其他的部分像是海潮上的月光，和狂风前的带着温度的风。

进入他的身体后，金元植在他的耳边不停地呢喃着他的名字，说着爱他，说着那些令人脸颊发烫的话。他的意识无限放大，他甚至能清楚的感受到金元植的形状，和他勃起到了极点时跳动的脉冲。

一时间他分不清到底是他的梦境太过真实，即便只是存于他的脑海他都可以闻到甜腻中带着腥气。或许只是真是发生的事情，他和金元植在一瓶马姆齐甜酒后，情难自禁的做爱了。

做爱这么简单粗暴的事情，被金元植整得和艺术似的。

金元植分不清肉桂是甜腻还是辛辣的，他只知道不热衷于肉欲的自己确确实实的对李在焕着了谜。

太过诱人以至于他在看到李在焕的每一刻，都像是吞食了过量的L.S.D，他的身体他的意识都不再属于自己。他讨厌纯粹的肉体碰撞，他却对李在焕的肉体无比渴求。他讨厌太过亲密无间的关系，他却想带着李在焕到无人之境只与他一人单独在一起。

下了直播，他带着李在焕回到自己家，屋内是冬天地暖加热的空气，混着苦橙叶的酸涩，还有昨天欢愉留下的气味。关上门，10摄氏度的空气和拉紧的理智隔绝在了门外，屋内只剩下李在焕。

他把李在焕摁在卧室的地毯上，他虔诚的亲吻着李在焕的脖子，汗液的咸和粉底液的苦涩混合在一起成了只属于这一刻的开胃菜。金元植用齿间噬咬着李在焕脖侧细嫩的皮肤，皮肤下一跳一跳的是李在焕鲜活的肉体，只属于他的柔弱。

他们的身体绝对契合，触碰到彼此，是月亮牵引着海水从平潮翻腾着进入了高潮。

不需要做什么，目光所及之处皆是炽热。

李在焕躺在珊瑚绒的床单上，他的双腿大开，小腿搭在金元植肌肉线条明显的背上。他的下体被金元植含着，缓缓吞吐着，金元植沾着润滑剂的手指在他后穴里按摩扩张着，他慢慢融化着，仿佛在他白色的皮肤下是一摊液体。

“不行了……我要射了，元植你快……”

金元植吞下他的精液，拉过李在焕，强迫他与自己接吻。

李在焕在这长久的吻中即将溺毙，腰间那双手成了拉着他的救命绳索，李在焕轻哼着，把手指插进金元植的发间，他用脚跟蹭着金元植的大腿，不动声色的催促他加快速度。

被肉刃刺入身体的一瞬间，只是片刻的疼痛立马转成了无尽的快感，李在焕缩着臀部，像是发情的小鹿一样哼哼着引诱着金元植更进一步。肉体的摩擦与碰撞在这一刻成了潮水上涨前时压抑的涌动，随着时间的推移一点一点的累积着只等最后一刻的迸发。

金元植的汗水顺着额头落到李在焕身上，李在焕睁开眼睛看他，四目相对那一刻分明是不够。

对李在焕，他永远不够。即便在白日之下，周围被镜头围堵，他都无法抑制的想要靠近。

起初只是目光的追随，再然后是肢体的触碰，后来是拥抱，再后来是更亲密的宣示主权。李在焕从抗拒到接受，到现在的习以为常。

李在焕对他的渴望已经习以为常，却不知道是自己也深陷其中。

金元植在高潮的前一秒，看见昏暗的房间内扭曲的画面，渐渐被抽离的空气。他颤抖着射在保险套内，撸着李在焕的下体帮他高潮后，趴在李在焕身上。

热潮还未褪去，李在焕蹭着他催促他再来一次。

金元植只希望时间停滞在这一刻，他的渴望，肉欲，他内心的深处，只有李在焕一个人。

他只对一人的毫无理智。


End file.
